Live For The Moment
by CuriousDreamWeaver
Summary: Severus can’t help longing for the exquisite promises he sees in her eyes, but he can’t let himself love. To love is to lose; something his father taught him well. But will he give in and love? Or will she lose another lover to fate?
1. Chapter One

Title: Live For The Moment

Author: CuriousDreamWeaver

E-mail: curiousdreamweaver@hotmail.com

Summary: Severus can't help longing for the exquisite promises he sees in her eyes, but he can't let himself love. To love is to lose; something his father taught him well. But will he give in and love? Or will she lose another lover to fate?

Warnings: There will be slash from the HP/DM department, um, violence in later chapters, and maybe a few lime scenes.

Pairings: SS/OC (main), HP/DM, RW/HG

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. The only thing I own are the characters I've made up and you'll know who they are. Don't worry, it'll be blatantly obvious that they're OCs. LOL

---------------------------------------

Chapter One

"Konnichi wa[1] Albus." The pleasant voice was familiar and Albus smiled widely when he saw who had spoken. A young woman was sitting on his desk, her bright eyes watching him with amusement. Fawkes sat on her shoulder and nuzzled at her cheek while she gently stroked his fiery feathers.

She was a decidedly beautiful woman, in an exotic way, who looked like she was in her early to mid twenties. She was a petite female, probably just five foot two inches, if even that. Her large almond shaped eyes were deep and soulful, heavily lashed with long eyelashes, their colour an unusual maroon. Her lustrous hair was thick and jet black, pulled back in a fat braid that curled over her shoulder and lay in her lap in a coiled heap, her long bangs parting in the middle of her forehead and curling around her face to hang down to her chin. She reminded him of a swan, with her long slender neck, graceful arms and long slim legs. 

She wasn't wearing the normal robes of the wizarding world; instead, she was wearing normal muggle clothing. She wore a deep red, ankle length skirt with slits up to just above her knees on both sides, a pair of soft black leather ankle boots, and long sleeved white shirt with a black tie. Over the shirt and tie she wore a deep red vest. Her entire outfit made her look incredibly feminine and attractive by showing off her hourglass figure.

"Why Achika[2], I wasn't expecting you for at least another week." He walked forward and held out his arms to her. Despite all they years they had been apart, he still thought of Achika as a mischievous sister with a penchant for chaos. Though he had to admit there had been a time when he had wanted more from her, when he had been young. Her vivacious personality and kind manner had charmed and attracted the majority of the male, and some of the female, student body of his time, and he had been no exception. 

With a fond smile and last pat for Fawkes as he flew off her shoulder onto his perch, she slid off the desk and wrapped her arms tightly around Albus' waist in a warm hug. "You know me Albus, I've always enjoyed surprising people." She gave him one last squeeze before stepping back and looking up into his face. "I couldn't wait to see Hogwarts again, it's been so long." Her tone was wistful, her eyes distant as she remembered her past years as a student.

"Reminiscing Achika? Perhaps we should sit while we talk?" He gestured towards a plush armchair. 

"Of course." She sat down with a smile. As he sat down in the armchair opposite her, a large tray of steaming hot tea and teacups appeared on the small coffee table between them. Achika took a deep breath and smiled in pleasure. "Why, that's gyokuro[3]! Albus, you remembered!

A faint flush appeared across the man's cheeks and he ducked his head slightly. Even at one hundred and fifty years of age, and knowing her for a large majority of those years, Albus was still not immune to Achika's charm. "Of course I remembered. After all, it's all you ever asked for whenever I asked you if you wanted tea." 

"But it's been so long since you last saw me, I thought you would have forgotten." 

"I'd never forget something like that.

"Domo arigato[4]." She smiled warmly and accepted the teacup from him. She glanced at the delicate china cup she held in her hands and a soft glow sprang up around her hands. It morphed into a plain Japanese style teacup and she held it up, taking a deep breath and sighing with delight at the familiar smell. "Smells delicious." She blew on it gently and took a sip. "Mm, and tastes just as good!" She crossed her left leg over her right and settled back against the chair and looked around the office, noting with amusement the large stacks of books and other whatnots that littered the area. "I see you are still as organised as ever.

Albus chuckled. "As long as I know where everything is, that's all that matters.

"True, too true." She sipped at her tea again and looked at him over the rim of her cup. "So what did you ask me to come here for? I know you didn't mean for this to be a social call.

"You're as perceptive as always. I really do wish this was a social call, however." Albus sighed and leant back tiredly. He took a comforting sip of his tea and savoured the sweet taste for a moment before continuing. He looked up at her with serious eyes, the normally bright twinkle in his blue eyes was gone and the lines of strain showed on his face. "As you well know, the wizarding world is being drawn into a war.

"I had heard, but I was not sure of the extent, not until last week." She looked into his eyes, her face serious. She held out her hand, palm up, and flicked her wrist. A thick envelope appeared in her hand and she offered it to him. "This is information that I received from Ryo and Ryu the other week. It has information that concerns your problem. It's the real reason that I came here so quickly. Unfortunately, while I do know about it, there is very little I can do. Everything is set to happen according to the natural rhythms of magic within the area. All I would be able to do is enjoy the light show. I am truly sorry I cannot help in the matter." 

"It's quite all right, there are some things that cannot be stopped. I know you are not a member, but I must ask you to present this information to the Order. Will you be willing to do that? I could do it instead, but I fear that my lack of knowledge in the area could prove to be a hindrance.

"Don't worry Albus, I'll be happy to report to the Order." 

"I thought as much." He paused and sipped at his tea. "I have another request to make of you. One you do not need to accept.

"Go ahead and ask. I am very interested to hear it." 

He could hear the amusement in her voice and had a sneaking suspicion she already knew his next question. "I need to you stay here, at Hogwarts, to help me protect the students and the school." 

She nodded. "Of course, this school has been very kind to me. It is the least I could do. But what am I going to be doing here? It would be strange to have a random visitor just walking around the school grounds." She paused and brightened, a mischievous smile curving over her lips. "Or I could pretend to be a ghost again. That was very amusing.

Albus chuckled and shook his head. "I remember the trouble that caused last time. Perhaps it's better if you don't.

She pouted slightly but then brightened again. "Oh well. I'm sure you've got something much more interesting for me to do than to terrify the rest of the school populace.

"I would like you to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

She raised a delicate eyebrow at his words and gave him an incredulous look. "A professor? I have very little experience in teaching Albus. My attempts at it have beenÉ disastrous, to say the least. You know that.

"But you love children. And they love you. You were the very best during school and you have not diminished in the least. You always excelled in DADA and I know you will not only meet my expectations, but also exceed them.

She smiled and shook her head. "You really know how to flatter a girl, don't you Albus?" 

"Only you Achika." He replied, their fond teasing making him smile. His eyes turned serious and he looked at her closely. "So will you stay?

"I would be delighted to. It might be interesting. After all, what better way to cause havoc than to be a teacher, ne?" She laughed and smiled, her eyes sparkling.

He shook his head in amusement. "You're incorrigible." 

"And that's why you love me!" She winked and sipped her tea carefully. She was quiet for a moment but looked back up at him with a serious expression on her face. "But you do know I won't be able to convince the other Kitsune[5] to help. They would rather not get caught up in the problems of the Ningen [6]. They're still rather bitter about that incident all those centuries ago." 

Albus nodded. "As they would be. It was a terrible thing to happen. But there is nothing we can do about it. Are they going to choose sides?" 

Achika shrugged. "I can't tell. My people are not the mostÉ cooperative of beings, even when we are in a good mood. We are, as you must know, the mischievous spirits of Japan. We thrive on chaos. Unfortunately, I do have a feeling that a few clans may decide to help Voldemort." She didn't even flinch when she said his name. "It has been rumoured that emissaries from his group have arrived in Japan, and I don't think it's to enjoy our tea ceremonies.

Albus sighed deeply and looked troubled as he absorbed that piece information. "Mm, I had thought as much.

"However, I do believe that my clan will be willing to help you. My mother has been keeping tabs on Europe for a long time now." 

Albus smiled widely. "And how is your mother? Well, I trust?" 

Achika shrugged and smiled. "As well as a one thousand year old can feel. She's unbelievably spritely, it's actually kind of embarrassing; she's more active than I am." 

Albus chuckled. "I remember." 

"So when do you want me to start? I have forgotten when school begins and ends." She paused, her eyes misting over. "It's been so long since I attended school here.

"The new term begins in two days. Is that enough time for you to bring over anything you need?

"Of course, after all, anything that I can't bring, I can just buy here." She replied. She paused and then smiled as she thought of something. "By the way, I must warn you, during my stay, it is very likely that my illustrious siblings, probably twins, Ryo and Ryu, will come for a visit. I do hope you remember what they were like?" 

Albus coughed and covered his mouth. "They're hard to forget, those two. Very hard." 

"Mm. That's what everyone says. It must be their charm." She laughed and Albus smiled fondly. 

"Yes, in more ways than one." 

She smiled impishly. "Of course. That silence charm they hit you with was most entertaining. You couldn't talk for a week. And do you remember that spell they cast on Garret? The poor boy, he was blue for three whole days. Not to mention the only word he could say was Ôidiot'." She smiled at the memory. "Ah, those were good times. So amusing, those two. I wonder what they'll do to this new batch of students, and teachers as well.

"Oh dear, I can just imagine it now." Albus' eyes twinkled as he imagined how interesting the following year would be. 

---------------------------

Severus Snape was not feeling particularly generous that morning. No, he was bordering on furious. Yet again, Albus had denied him the placement for the DADA professor. He angrily paced up and down the length of his rooms as he waited for the Deflating Draught he was brewing for Madame Pomfrey to finish. He stopped pacing and scowled darkly at the cauldron. 

He growled angrily, feeling the darker side of his nature coming to the surface. Though he wasn't about to lose control of it, it did make him feel better to let it go sometimes. It was a lot better than trying to keep it down, which only made it worse, but since he had already taken his potion, it didn't matter. There was nothing that would make him lose control.

Why wouldn't Albus just give him the bloody job already? He'd been asking for it for years! 

_"You're a Potion Master, Severus. We need you to teach the students potions, there's no one else with your skills._ Albus had told him earlier that day. He knew Albus didn't want him to be connected to the Dark Arts, he knew the older man still felt guilty for failing him when he was younger, but it wasn't like they had been very successful keeping their DADA professors in the past. In fact, they hadn't had a permanent one sinceÉ ever! They had been continuously changing professors for as long as he could remember, even when he was a student. Severus knew he would stay with the position, no matter what. It was something he wanted.

"Why won't he give me the bloody position already?" He growled but he could already feel his anger draining away. He walked up to his cauldron and looked down at it. He nodded after a moment, satisfied that it was finished and picked up one of the many bottles that littered the bench top and picked up his ladle. He carefully made sure not to spill any of the steaming potion as he ladled it into four of the bottles and firmly sealed them. He looked towards the clock that sat on the wall near the door and nodded to himself. It was almost time for lunch. He carefully put the small bottles into the pockets of his robe and made his way out of his dungeon, but not before making sure that his rooms were properly locked and secured. 

He hadn't gone very far when he caught the scent of something unfamiliar. He couldn't place it and he could feel it wrap around him. It was aÉ pleasant scent, quite interesting. He turned to follow it. He forgot about going to Madame Pomfrey and walked quickly towards the source of it. He didn't remember turning around the many corners of the hallways, nor did he remember pushing open the large doors of the Great Hall. All he remembered was meeting the curious eyes of the female who had led him there. 

--------------------------------

[1] Konnichi wa Ð hello. As you can tell, my character is JapaneseÉ LOL!

[2] Achika Ð a Japanese name that generally meansÉ wellÉ You have to break down the syllables in the name to get the full meaning. 

A - flatter, fawn upon. 

CHI - knowledge, acquaintance, sense.

KA - flower, blossom; cherry blossom; essence; spirit; pride; pearl; youth; best days; beautiful woman, flower arrangement; flower-card game.

(I got this from a friend of mine so if it's not right, don't hurt me!)

[3]Gyokuro or _jade dew._ This green tea is actually selected from a precursor grade known as _ten-cha_ and is regarded as the highest grade of tea made in Japan. Seen very much as a luxury, and rare commodity, the gyokuro teas are made only with the limited first flush leaf in order to achieve a rich and round flavour with a delicate, pale lemon-green colour. Gyokuro tea is generally sweet and delicate in flavour, as well as having a soft palate texture.

[4] Domo arigato Ð thank you (very polite)

[5] Kitsune Ð fox spirits. I'm not actually going to stay with the traditional version of kitsune. I will be using aspects of their nature, however. 

[6] Ningen Ð humans

Sorry the bit with Sev's so shortÉ But he'll be a major character in this story, really! I promise! LOL

Please feel free to review! ^_^


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Live For The Moment

Author: CuriousDreamWeaver

E-mail: curiousdreamweaver@hotmail.com

Summary: Severus can't help longing for the exquisite promises he sees in her eyes, but he can't let himself love. To love is to lose; something his father taught him well. But will he give in and love? Or will she lose another lover to fate?

Warnings: There will be slash from the HP/DM department, um, violence in later chapters, and maybe a few lime scenes.

Pairings: SS/OC (main), HP/DM, RW/HG

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. The only thing I own are the characters I've made up and you'll know who they are. Don't worry, it'll be blatantly obvious that they're OCs. LOL

---------------------------------------

Chapter Two 

Achika tilted her head to the side as she caught the scent of something approaching. She sniffed again and raised an eyebrow. Interesting.

"Achika?

She turned back to face Albus and smiled apologetically when he raised an eyebrow at her distracted expression. "Gomen[1]. What was that?

"I was just saying that the other staff members will be here soon. After lunch, would you like to take a walk with me around the grounds?" 

Achika nodded. "I would love to. I would love to see the lake again. It was always one of my favourite places here. It was always so lovely. Even with the various aquatic creatures in it." 

"It would be my pleasure. I do agree though, the lake is very charming, is it not? Especially at night with the moonlight.

"Yes, I've always preferred the night to day. Silver is much more elegant than gold." Achika murmured as she glanced at the silver and green crest of Slytherin against the wall. She was admiring the craftsmanship of the crest when the doors were thrown open and a black clad figure strode in, his long robes swirling around him dramatically as he stepped into the room. He seemed to ignore Albus completely and walked right up to Achika, stopping only when he was a few feet away. His dark eyes raked over her intently.

"Kami-sama[2]." Achika whispered in disbelief, as she looked him in the eye. Those same dark eyes with flecks of amber. 

He towered over her smaller frame by at least a foot, her head only coming up to his chest. Though he might not be handsome, she found him quite attractive. His dark eyes were penetrating and enigmatic even as they searched hers in something akin to confusion. Despite his voluminous robes, she had seen the outline of a wiry and lanky frame from where it pressed against him as he had moved towards her. 

Up close, he smelt of power and dominance. Underneath the spices on him was the faint smell of sweat and musk, a wholly masculine smell. Beneath it all, however, was the scent of blood that all his kind shared. She shivered. It was an incredibly sexy scent. It was a hauntingly familiar scent.

"Severus, you've come just in time to meet our new DADA professor." Albus said brightly. 

"What?" Severus blinked quickly as he broke out of his daze and turned to face Albus. 

"This is Achika Kamihoshi. She'll be the new DADA teacher." Albus gestured to Severus. "Achika, this is Severus Snape. He is our Potions professor and resident Potions Master.

Achika nodded in an almost jerky manner and bowed deeply before offering her hand. "Dozoyuroshiku[3]. I'm very pleased to meet you Snape-dono[4]." There was a slight tremor in her voice and Severus looked at her sharply. 

Severus looked at her for a long moment. She was beautiful, he had to say that. Her exotic features were quite captivating. He noticed she wasn't wearing wizard robes, only muggle clothing. She was very petite, not like the usual willowy females he preferred. Her scent, while still strange, was very alluring. It was a strange mixture of power and strength, jasmine and rain, incredibly feminine and just as sultry. It was almost familiar, he couldn't place where he had smelt it before. He clenched his teeth against the wave of desire that hit him. He had to get out of the room. Now.

"Hn." He grunted, not quite prepared to reply and ignored her hand. Achika felt a pang of disappointment but hid it behind a smile. Severus glared at Albus and turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

"He's very interesting." Achika murmured as she watched him disappear from view. Something clicked in her mind and she bit her lip. It couldn't be. Fate wouldn't be so cruel to her, would it?

"I must apologise about that. Normally he's not that abrupt. I think it's the stress of the coming term." Albus said apologetically. 

Achika gave him a small smile and waved a hand in dismissal. "It's all right Albus. I don't mind. He does seem a littleÉ agitated. I'm sure that we'll work well together. 

"I'm sure you'll charm him like you do everyone you meet." Albus said in amusement. A thoughtful glimmer lit up his eyes when he noticed how her eyes lingered on the doors where Severus had exited. How interesting.

"Shall we continue our tour?" Albus offered her his arm with a smile.

"Yes, please." She smiled back and took his arm and let him lead her out of the Great Hall and towards the lake. Perhaps this was just what she had always dreamed of. Another chance. But would it be enough?

"Tell me Achika, what's the real reason you left Japan? I know there was my letter, but something like that would not have been enough to make you arrive so early." He felt her fingers tighten on his arm and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "It's all right, I won't pry.

"No, no. It's all right. After all, I might as well tell you now and avoid making a scene later when something else happens." 

"I see. Is it serious?

"It depends on how you define serious." 

He looked at her over the rim of his glasses and she sighed. 

"As you well know, I've finally reached my majority. As such, every single unattached male within the clans is zealously courting me, as well as a few females. It's very vexing trying to live peacefully when two or three suitors a day start brawling in my parlour in a pathetic effort to catch my eye! I have been told that I have to choose soon by most of elders in an effort to stop the fighting but I have no desire to just randomly choose a partner.

"Perhaps it's not someone from the clans you're interested in?" He questioned carefully. 

"Perhaps." Achika conceded. Her eyes drifted back towards the castle. "He seems very interesting. He reminds me of someone." She added quietly, a flicker of sadness in her eyes.

"You torture yourself." Albus murmured as he gently hugged her shoulders. 

Achika immediately stiffened and turned away. "Don't." She whispered. 

"It was almost eighty years ago Achika. You have to let it go." Albus replied gently. 

"It was seventy eight years ago." Achika clarified. "And he does remind me of Kioshi[5]. He has the same eyes." 

"There are many people with dark brown eyes." 

"But none like Kioshi." She replied stubbornly. "He has the same eyes." 

Albus looked at her sadly as she insisted. He knew she had never stopped grieving for her lost lover and she most likely never would. He had been over two hundred years her senior but she had persisted. They had been happy for a time. Before everything happened. 

"But no two people have the same eyes.

"Exactly." 

"You cannot insist that he's... You think he's Kioshi?

"No, I don't think. I know he is. I did not spend twenty years with him without knowing who he is." She turned and he saw the blaze of determination in her eyes. "And I will not lose him again." 

-------------------------

[1] Sorry

[2] God. Though in this context, I'm using it to mean ÔOh my God'.

[3] Pleased to meet you

[4] Ðdono is suffix applied after a name to denote respect. It's the equivalent of a very respectful ÔMister' or ÔMiss'. It's similar to Ô-san' but much more formal. 

[5] Kioshi means Ôquiet'. I thought it was cute. LOL

Thanks to all the following people who reviewed. 

**shaznay17 **

**GenX-Revolution **

K-iska-Muggle-Girl-0731 

**Flaire Delacour with Faith**

I really appreciate it. I hope you weren't too disappointed with this chapter. Sorry it took ages to come out. 


End file.
